thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хроники Эвиллиоса
«Хроники Эвиллиоса» - это цикл историй в жанре «темного фэнтези», автором которого является японский композитор Akuno-P (mothy). «Хроники» представляют собой, в первую очередь, песни, использующие Vocaloid (программное обеспечение фирмы Yamaha Corporation, имитирующее поющий голос человека на основе заданной мелодии и текста). Сюжет «Хроник» состоит из связанных между собой циклов и отдельных историй, имеющих трагический и мрачный характер и использующих архетипичные мотивы из классической мифологии, средневековой истории и сказок. The Evillious Chroniclesエヴィリオス年代記 is an expansive dark fantasy multi-media series conceptualized by Akuno-P, originally told in song using the Vocaloid software. The Evillious story is composed of interconnected series and individual stories that are either tragic or macabric in nature and employs archetypal motifs from classical mythology, medieval history, and fairy tales. History Conception Первую песню, относящуюся к сюжету «Хроник», “Wordplay”, mothy выложил на NND (Nico Nico Douga, японский видеохостинг) 8 марта 2008 года. В то время название “The Evillious Chronicles” еще не употреблялось по отношению к циклу, оно стало известно позже. После “Wordplay” mothy продолжал создавать и выкладывать новые песни. В их числе была и “The Daughter of Evil”, но поначалу она не привлекла внимание слушателей, несмотря на причудливое звучание и необычный сюжет. 29 апреля, менее чем через месяц после релиза “The Daughter of Evil”, mothy опубликовал парную к ней песню, “The Servant of Evil”. While the Evillious name was not attached to the series until later on, the first known Evillious song, Wordplay, was posted on Nico Nico Douga by mothy on March 8, 2008.Nico Nico Douga Posting-March 8, 2008- Afterwards, mothy continued with new releases, including The Daughter of Evil, although the story did not earn much attention despite its whimsical tune yet peculiar plot. Then, on April 29, less than a month after releasing The Daughter of Evil, mothy posted both its sequel and counterpart, dubbed The Servant of Evil.Nico Nico Douga Posting-April 29, 2008- Трагедия, неожиданно открывшаяся в сюжете “The Daughter of Evil”, мгновенно обрела известность и сделала две эти песни классикой творчества mothy. Трагедия, неожиданно открывшаяся в сюжете “The Daughter of Evil”, мгновенно обрела известность и сделала две эти песни классикой творчества mothy. Позднее первые две песни были переизданы в исполнении улучшенных вариантов Кагаминэ Рин и Лена - ACT 2. Gaining instant popularity, the unexpected tragedy behind The Daughter of Evil solidified the two songs as mothy classics and would continue to gain popularity in the following months as he released the third line up in the series and later rereleased the first two songs using the improved Rin and Len ACT 2 modules.Nico Nico Douga Postings-July 28, 2008- Количество поклонников mothy значительно возросло. В августе он начал разрабатывать сюжеты для цикла, более подробно описывая персонажей и их действия. Два месяца спустя mothy опубликовал новую песню, названную “Re_birthday”. Она была выпущена 27 декабря 2008 года, в «день рождения» Рин и Лена. В своих обсуждениях фанаты связали слова песни с историей слуги из “The Servant Of Evil”. Mothy также намекнул на связь между этими песнями, хотя и не уточнил, является ли она частью цикла или нет. К этому времени уже оформилась идея цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, которую mothy придумал задолго до начала ее осуществления. With far more followers than before, "Akuno-P" began elaborating upon the plot ideas for the series in August, describing the characters and their actions in greater detail.The Heavenly Yard-August 1, 2008- Two months later, mothy continued posting works and released a new song in celebreation of Rin and Len's first "birthday", titled "Re_birthday" on December 27, 2008.Nico Douga Posting -December 27, 2008- Immediately, fan speculation connected the lyrics to the servant featured in The Servant of Evil, and mothy himself hinted at a connection, though never making a statement about whether or not it was part of the series.The Heavenly Yard-December 29, 2008- By this time, the idea for his Seven Deadly Sins Series was already being refined as a story mothy concepted long before was coming into fruition. Growing Connections 5 марта 2009 года mothy опубликовал песню “Evil Food Eater Conchita”, в которой он использовал МЕЙКО в качестве вокалиста. Окончательно определились идея и направление развития серии, связанной с Семью Смертными Грехами. 23 марта, менее чем через год с момента релиза, “The Servant of Evil” набрал миллион просмотров на Nico Nico Douga. Через несколько месяцев, 22 июня, mothy опубликовал песню “Moonlit Bear”. Фанаты обратили внимание на связи этой песни с его ранней работой, “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”. 28 ноября “The Daughter of Evil” набрала более миллиона просмотров на NND и получила распространение в музыкальных пьесах и косплее. Для театральной постановки mothy написал песню “Twiright Prank”, которую исполнила Асами Симода (японская сэйю и певица, на ее голосе основаны «голоса» Рин и Лена). В начале декабря была опубликована “The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka”, набравшая более ста тысяч просмотров уже к Рождеству. Using MEIKO for the vocal performance, mothy posted Evil Food Eater Conchita on March 5, 2009 and had already finalized the idea and direction he planned for this series concerning the Seven Deadly Sins.Nico Nico Douga Posting-March 5, 2009- On March 23, The Servant of Evil had reached a million views on Nico Nico less than a year since its release.The Heavenly Yard-March 23 2009- Months following this announcement, Akuno-P uploaded Moonlit Bear on June 22.Nico Nico Douga Posting-June 22, 2009- Fans were perplexed by the narration of the story and noticed its implied connection to his earlier work, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. On November 28, The Daughter of Evil reached over a million views on Nico Nico Douga and the series was already expanding into musical plays and cosplay.The Heavenly Yard-November 28, 2009- For the theater group, mothy provided a new, unreleased song concerning the twins called Twiright Prank, sung by Rin and Len's vocal provider, Asami Shimoda.The Heavenly Yard-February 4, 2010- In early December, The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka was released,Nico Nico Douga Posting-December 8, 2009- reaching over a hundred thousand views by Christmas.The Heavenly Yard-December 25, 2009- Начиная с января, mothy продолжал публиковать новые песни, а также объявил о выходе “Evils Forest”, одного из наиболее известных своих альбомов. Вскоре после анонса альбома вышла песня “Heartbeat Clocktower”, которая привлекла к себе внимание персонажами и темами, связанными с другими песнями mothy. Фанаты немедленно начали обсуждать эту связь, усиленную сходством между Баникой Кончитой и Хозяйкой Кладбища из одноименной песни, представленной в “Evils Forest”. Kicking off January, mothy continued to release new songs throughout the beginning of 2010 and began advertising Evils Forest, among his most notable albums up till that point.The Heavenly Yard-April 20, 2010- Released soon after its announcement was Heartbeat Clocktower,Nico Nico Douga Posting-April 26, 2010- which garnered attention due to the similar characters and themes to that of mothy's other songs. Fans immediately began speculating a connection, one further strengthened by the similarities between Banica Conchita and Master of the Graveyard in the song of the same name featured in Evils Forest. Evillious Revealed 26 июля “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” была опубликована как четвертая часть цикла Семи Смертных Грехов и стала очень популярной. Менее чем через неделю mothy анонсировал первую ранобэ, основанную на цикле Саги Зла. Написанная с целью полностью объяснить историю злой принцессы и ее слуги, ранобэ использовала имена, которые ранее были представлены в пьесе, за исключением некоторых; впервые история была рассказана не в песнях, а в литературной форме. Через неделю после выпуска ранобэ “The Servant of Evil” набрал более двух миллионов просмотров на NND. Soon after, on July 26, The Lunacy of Duke Venomania released as the fourth installment in the Seven Deadly Sins Series and became immensely popular.Nico Nico Douga Posting-July 26, 2010- Less than a week later, mothy announced the first light novel as part of The Daughter of Evil series, based upon his original classic.The Heavenly Yard -July 29, 2010- Written to fully explain the story of the evil princess and her servant, the novels used names that were earlier used in the play adaptation, save for a few, and was the first time the story was to be explained through an official literary media. A week after the novel's release, The Servant of Evil had already over two million views on Nico Nico Douga.The Heavenly Yard -August 17, 2010- Одной из особенностей ранобэ было упоминание в тексте «Ваники Кончиты», - связи между произведениями mothy, таким образом, продолжали расти. В своем блоге mothy анонсировал выход “Evils Kingdom” - одного из самых значимых своих альбомов. В него были включены песни из цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, в том числе две ранее не публиковавшиеся песни, “Judgement of Corruption” (в исполнении КАЙТО) и “Chrono Story” (в исполнении Мегуринэ Луки). После выхода в декабре альбома и немного позже - второй ранобэ, стала заметна еще одна связь - имя герцога Веномании упоминалось и в ранобэ, и в песнях с “Evils Kingdom”. One of the novel's peculiarities was the mention of "Vanika Conchita," and as connections continued to be made, mothy announced on his blog Evils Kingdom, one of his largest and most well advertised albums.The Heavenly Yard - October 14, 2010 Promoting the characters from the Seven Deadly Sins Series featured in the album, including two new unreleased songs featuring KAITO and Luka, Judgment of Corruption and Chrono Story. With the album's release in December and the later release of mothy's second light novel,The Heavenly Yard-February 21, 2011- discernible connections could be found as mentions of Duke Venomania littered both the book and the songs in Evils Kingdom. Кроме этого, персонаж, упоминаемый в “Judgement of Corruption”, Ма, рассказала о песнях из “Evils Kingdom” в буклете альбома и объяснила связи между всеми персонажами песен. Был представлен временной график, объединяющий песни и события в них. События происходили в регионе под названием «Эвиллиос», который уже упоминался ранее в ранобэ. Along with that, a character mentioned in Judgment of Corruption, Ma, narrated the tracklist in the album's booklet and explained connections between all the characters along with a timeline tying many of the songs and their events into the "Evillious" region, the setting of The Daughter of Evil novels. В мае 2011 года, когда сделанные ранее связи были полностью осознаны, mothy опубликовал “Chrono Story” в своем NND-аккаунте и подтвердил, что эта песня сюжетно связана с “Moonlit Bear”, “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”, а также с “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”. Он также подтвердил, что Эллука Клокворкер, представленная в песне, - тот же персонаж, что и Эллука из ранобэ. As connections made earlier on were fully realized, Akuno-P posted Chrono Story on his NN account in May of 2011 and supplemented it by fully explaining that it was tied to Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Moonlit Bear, and later The Lunacy of Duke Venomania as well as confirming that the character Elluka Clockworker featured in the song was the same one that appeared in the novels.The Heavenly Yard -May 12, 2011- 13 июля 2011 года, примерно через год после публикации “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” на NND, mothy объявил о выходе своего следующего крупного альбома, “Evils Court”. 13 августа клип “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” набрал более миллиона просмотров. В следующем месяце стало известно, что песни из “Evils Court” относятся к новому циклу Заводной Колыбельной, в свою очередь связанному с другими циклами mothy; вторая песня альбома была отнесена к циклу Конца Четырех. В буклете к альбому, написанном от лица Гаммона Окто, персонажа, который упоминался еще в “Evils Forest”, большая часть песен mothy была объединена в одну историю, и область развития сюжета сильно расширилась. On July 13, 2011, nearly a year after Venomania's song was posted on Nico Nico Douga, mothy announced his next major album, Evils Court, continuing the story hinted at in Evils Forest and fully realized in Evils Kingdom.The Heavenly Yard -August 4, 2011- On August 13, The Lunacy of Duke Venomania achieved over a million views.The Heavenly Yard -July 29, 2010- In the succeeding month, Evils Court's tracklist fully connected the now named Clockwork Lullaby Series to mothy's other series and released its second song in the End of the Four series. Supplemented by a booklet narrated by Gammon Octo, a character mentioned as far back as the release of Evils Forest, a large amount of mothy's songs became connected and the scope of the plot grew immensely. Peering into the Past Последняя ранобэ из серии Саги Зла была выпущена в марте 2012, а через неделю вышла дополняющая ее песня “Handbeat Clocktower”. События, происходившие до и после событий Саги Зла, не освещались так же глубоко, таким образом, история Эвиллиоса фактически рассказывалась с середины, а не с начала. Выпуская следующую ранобэ, основанную на “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”, mothy обратил больше внимания на прошлое Эвиллиоса. Обозначив песни, предшествующие событиям “Chrono Story”, как часть новой серии Первородного Греха, mothy выпустил песню “Escape of Salmhover the Witch”, рассказывающую историю матери близнецов из “Moonlit Bear”. Following the last light novel in the The Daughter of Evil series' release in March of 2012The Heavenly Yard-March 23, 2012- was followed a week later by the posting of its complementary song,Nico Nico Douga Posting-March 30, 2011- much of what mothy called the "Evillious" series was told from its midway point, with context for both the times preceding and succeeding Story of Evil not delved into as deeply. Promoting his next light novel, based upon The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, mothy shifted much of his efforts into the past of Evillious' history.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Advertisement Labeling the songs preceding Chrono Story as part of the "Original Sin Story" mothy preceded "Act 1" with the release of Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, elaborating upon the mother of the twins in Moonlit Bear.Nico Nico Douga Posting-July 30, 2012- 11 августа 2012 года был выпущен альбом “Original Sin Story -Act 1-“, дополняющий эту историю. В том же месяце вышел артбук по Саге Зла; к тому времени было продано более 800 000 экземпляров первой ранобэ, а за ней последовала ранобэ из цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, рассказывающая историю герцога Веномании. В декабре mothy озадачил фанатов, выпустив песню “Blood-Stained Switch”; в ней говорилось о загадочном пациенте, страдающем от болезни под названием «наследственный синдром неконтролируемого гнева». В песне есть отсылки к персонажам цикла Первородного Греха, кроме того, та же болезнь упоминается в новелле “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”. Почти через год после выхода альбома “Act 1” mothy объявил в своем блоге о выходе альбома “Act 2”. Месяц спустя, в сентябре 2013 года, была опубликована вторая ранобэ из цикла Смертных Грехов Зла. Вскоре после этого, в декабре, вышел первый путеводитель по циклам, включающий в себя несколько литературных адаптаций песен из цикла Первородного Греха и рассказ, посвященный созданию мира Эвиллиоса. В путеводителе также содержалась информация о выходе ранобэ по мотивам песен “Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep” и “ Five the Pierrot”. After the album itself released on August 11, 2012,The Heavenly Yard-August 10, 2012- and The Daughter of Evil series' fanbook released later that month,The Heavenly Yard-August 22, 2012- over 800,000 copies of the first light novel series had been sold and was to be succeeded shortly after by the Deadly Sins of Evil series, beginning with Duke Venomania's story.The Heavenly Yard-December 3, 2012- At the end of the year in December, mothy surprised fans with the release of Blood-Stained Switch, telling the story of a mysterious patient who suffered from "Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome".Nico Nico Douga Posting-December 4, 2012- The song made references to the characters of the Original Sin Story and the mention of the HER condition was mentioned again in Venomania's novel released later that month. On his blog, mothy revealed the release of "Act 2" to the Original Sin Story nearly a year since releasing Act 1.The Heavenly Yard-August 10, 2013- A month later in September of 2013, the second Deadly Sins of Evil light novel was published.The Heavenly Yard-September 21, 2013- Soon after in December, the first guidebook for the series was released, including numerous short story adaptations of songs from the Original Sin Story and one prose elaborating on the creation of Evillious' world. The latestest installment also promoted two new iterations for the novel series based on Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep and Five the Pierrot.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Setting События “The Evillious Chronicles” разворачиваются на вымышленном континенте Болганио, большая часть действий происходит в западном его регионе под названием Эвиллиос. История охватывает промежуток более чем в 1500 лет, если учитывать, что инкарнация бога-дракона Эльда в качестве Тысячелетнего Древа произошла примерно за 500 лет до начала основных событий истории. Также частью истории является рассказ о том, как в «третьей эре» мир был сотворен богом по имени Сикль. Регион Эвиллиос использует календарь, в котором отсчет лет начинается с момента рождения Гензеля и Гретель, предполагаемых спасителей Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Созданный в Левианте, календарь скоро стал стандартной системой летосчисления всего региона. The Evillious Chronicles are set on Bolganio, a fictional continent in the series' world, with a majority of actions taking place along its western region, Evillious. The story spans a timeline over 1500 years long, referencing the creation of its world as the "third era" by the god Sickle and incarnation of the god Held as a tree over 500 years before the main story begins.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook The Evillious region uses a calendar created to commemorate the birth of Hänsel and Gretel, the alleged saviors of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, preceding each year with "EC". The calendar since became the region's standard dating system.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet На протяжении всей истории Эвиллиоса его технологии и политика изменяются в процессе, напоминающем процесс развития западной цивилизации в реальном мире. Огромные империи и средневековые доминионы постепенно превращаются в государства, схожие с государствами нашего, современного мира. Сюжет истории в целом вращается вокруг семи смертных грехов и тех, кого они прямо или косвенно затронули. Многие важные исторические события региона происходили из-за влияния грехов, хотя это было известно немногим и не было отмечено в официальных исторических хрониках. Over the course of Evillious' history, the technology and politics gradually progress in a fashion reminiscent of the Western world, developing from large empires and medieval dominions to countries and nations of a more modern era. While the Chronicles' original media, songs and song series, stand largely on their own, the story as a whole revolves around the Seven Deadly Sins and those directly or indirectly affected by them. Similarly, many of the major historical events of the region are due to the Sins' influence, although unknown in the annals of history.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious Во вселенной Эвиллиоса магия является тайным и постепенно исчезающим искусством, состоящим в использовании сверхъестественной силы, которой обладают некоторые люди. Хотя магию, в принципе, может изучать любой, наиболее продвинутые и сложные заклятия могут творить только те, кто родился с достаточно сильными магическими способностями. Магия включает в себя манипуляции с жизненной силой и стихиями, она может выполнять различные задачи, давая способность, к примеру, мгновенно вырастить растение или создать огромный поток огня. Для выполнения более сложных ритуалов часто необходимо чтение заклинания. In the Evillious universe, magic is an arcane and dying art that consists of supernatural power present in certain human beings. While magic is implied to be learned by anyone, only those born with a strong magical connection have the talent and potential to learn more advanced or difficult spells. Magic itself involves the manipulation of life and the elements, able to perform tasks as mundane as germinating flora to something as flashy as creating large streams of fire. For more complex spells and rituals, an incantation is often recited.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Особенно важную роль при использовании магии играет луна. Заклятия могут быть сильнее или слабее в зависимости от фазы, в которой она находится. Для достижения успеха в сотворении особо сложных и мощных заклятий желательно, чтобы ритуал проводился в полнолуние. После разрушения Волшебного Королевства магическое искусство пришло в упадок, вплоть до того, что лишь немногие вообще верили в существование магии, и еще меньше было тех, кто продолжал ее практиковать. The moon is especially important in the casting of magic. Depending on the time of month when the moon undergoes different phases, magic spells can either be stronger or weaker and the very success of more difficult and powerful spells relies greatly on whether there is a full moon.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red After the Magic Kingdom's destruction, magic declined until few even believed in its existence, and even fewer practiced it.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Media Songs На данный момент существует более 40 песен, связанных с Хрониками, и пять из них набрали более миллиона просмотров на Nico Nico Douga. Песни публикуются не в хронологическом порядке, поэтому автор дает им короткие описания, поясняющие происходящее или указывающие на связь с другими песнями. Currently, there are over 40 songs connected to the Chronicles, five of which have reached over a million views on their original Nico Nico Douga uploads. After the release of Wordplay, songs pertaining to the Chronicles were released in non-sequential order and with little context or explanation beyond brief descriptions by the author. Существует пять официальных циклов песен; названия этим циклам mothy дал сам. Выпущено девять альбомов и мини-альбомов, содержащих связанные с Хрониками песни. Некоторые альбомы сопровождаются буклетами, в которых перечисляются песни и описывается их содержание. В буклетах часто появляется более подробная информация о сюжетах песен, а также указания на связи между ними. Currently, five official song series have been named by mothy and he has released nine albums or mini-albums with Evillious related songs. Several albums provide a supplementary booklet listing the songs and their stories and have added context and more detailed information to their contents. Series Listing *Original Sin Story *Seven Deadly Sins Series *Story of Evil *Clockwork Lullaby Series *End of the Four Song Listing Album Listing Books Первая ранобэ была анонсирована в блоге mothy в июле 2010 года. На данный момент mothy написал шесть ранобэ и несколько небольших рассказов, связанных с персонажами и событиями Хроник. После окончания первого цикла ранобэ было выпущено руководство, систематизирующее информацию из уже написанных книг. Позже был запущен новый цикл ранобэ, посвященный семи смертным грехам. Since announcing his first light novel on his blog in July, 2010,The Heavenly Yard-July 29, 2010- mothy has written six light novels and penned several short stories related to the characters or events. Following the completion of his first novel series, a handbook compiling the information from the previous books was released shortly after his second novel series concerning the Seven Deadly Sins had published its first light novel.The Heavenly Yard-December 3, 2012- Истории, представленные в книгах, следуют сюжетам песен и дают более подробную информацию о персонажах и событиях, которые упоминаются в песенных циклах. Эта информация связывает между собой все песни и циклы, объединяя их в «Хроники Эвиллиоса». The stories present in the light novels follow the events of the songs and expand upon the characters and settings featured in the song series. The information provided in each light novel elaborates upon the relationship between all the songs both within the series and the Evillious Chronicles as a whole. In cases where characters from the songs went unnamed or use an alias, official names were provided in the books. Series Listing *The Daughter of Evil *Deadly Sins of Evil Book Listing Short Story Listing Manga Although the first mothy manga based on an Evillious song released in the form of spin-off of The Servant of Evil, it wasn't until the release of The Daughter of Evil series' second novel that Evillious manga began to appear.The Heavenly Yard-December 28, 2011- Most of the manga stories elaborate upon the inconsequential or mysterious events of the light novels, several being side stories that could not fit or were extraneous to the story being told in the novels. Currently, two ongoing serial manga are released in conjunction with each other on a monthly basis, one a parody of the characters and events of the light novels and another that expands upon events occurring before the first The Daughter of Evil light novel. This is the only Evillious manga series currently in circulation. Series Listing *Comedy of Evil Project *The Daughter of Evil Manga Listing Fandom Following the success of The Servant of Evil, many Evillious songs have received fanmade renditions across a variety of media. Due to the simplistic song PVs used for the original releases of mothy's early songs, many fans developed their own song videos that visually told the story based on their interpretation. After the release of The Daughter of Evil series, several events interpreted by fans were shown to be inconsistent with the official story written by mothy. Similarly, many covers and fandubs by singers and Vocaloid producers exist within the Evillious fandom and reach wide popularity on their own. Mothy has shown his support for fans' zeal and has even advertised other producers' arrangements of his songs and later collaborated with them for Evillious songs, both canon and non-canon. One producer, Jounetsu-P, released an entire album dedicated to mothy's Story of Evil and songs connected to it.The Heavenly Yard-August 1, 2010- Official artists for mothy have drawn illustrations and manga portraying their interpretations of events, including Ichika's Memento. As a result, many fans of Story of Evil remained largely unaware of its full song listing or its place in the much larger Evillious Chronicles. However, with the release of official light novels and manga, fans of Vocaloid and individual Evillious songs or series have helped enlighten and consolidate the fandom to Akuno-P's story. Themes The Evillious Chronicles heavily stress the notion of "evil" and its underlying meaning.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Often times, characters labeled as evil and have committed heinous actions serve as titular characters with many songs, novels, and manga revolving around them. Mothy often has his characters consider the morality versus the justification of their deeds and even has several contemplate the exact meaning of evil, especially when confronted with complex moral dilemmas. The reasons for each character being evil varies greatly, with some character's being portrayed and recognized as more sympathetic while others are completely monstrous. The series also supports the notion that tendencies to commit evil are sometimes ingrained in a character's personality and makes them more vulnerable or lenient to commit negative acts against humanity,Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook and in one case are simply born with evil.Blood-Stained Switch Magic usually plays a role in triggering these tendencies and fully realizing the results of following those sinful lines of thought. The individual stories within the Chronicles play upon the concept of free will versus fate, as character actions are given real consequence in the inevitability of the future. Rooted deeply in the themes present in tragedies and macabres, many characters desperately attempt to escape pain they have suffered or the loss of a loved one, committing evil to reach their ideals. Due to the consequences of their actions, their attempts backfire and lead to either the character's death or even greater loss, and ultimately are left in the same place from where they began. The gear is symbolic of such free will, as one person's actions or life are represented by a gear in motion, causing a chain reaction that leads to the turning of other gears. The individual cogs form the overall direction of fate and actions that have been done cannot be changed, reflecting the consequences.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Despite this, themes of redemption are present in mothy's works, with some character who regretted the evil person they were given a degree of forgiveness from others.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Coinciding with its influence of tragedy and macabre, mothy draws upon many aspects of classical mythology, including Judeo-Christian and Greek names and stories. Many aforementioned themes are derived from these mythologies along with fairytales and other classic literature that mothy twists to show a darker or more twisted outcome.Original Sin Story The setting of the Evillious region itself parallels the European continent's classical and medieval history with many state's geographic location and culture reflecting real world countries, particularly in their feudal societies and influence from the Roman Empire. Similarly, the Bolganio continent's Eastern region is reminiscent of Asia and Evillious' perception of the area is reminiscent of European's view of the mysterious and largely unexplored Orient. Monarchies and other imperial powers present in Evillious are generally discredited and many members of nobility with large amounts of power are condemned as tyrannical or corrupt, including many of the owners of the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Remnants of aristocracies in the more modern Union State of Evillious are portrayed as leading to corrupt government systems.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XIII Timeline Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The Chronicles' name is derived from the Evil's Kingdom booklet's timeline labeled "Chronicles of Evillious", listing events occurring throughout the series.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious *Due to the series origins, many of the characters reference their representative Vocaloid in name, appearance, aspects of their personality, etc. Curiosities *Mothy often refers to the Chronicles as simply the "Evillious" series.The Heavenly Yard References }} External Links *The Heavenly Yard